onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Epithet
An is a title attributed to a person, usually based off of the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, or physical traits. In the One Piece universe, most of the pirates have them and many Marines have one. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. Code names are also included in this list. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: :* :* * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: * Nico Robin: :* :* * Cutty Flam: :* :* * Brook: :* :* Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai Crocodile, Jinbe and Marshall D. Teach are not part of this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: :* :* * Boa Hancock: :* :* * Trafalgar Law: Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiliew: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Avalo Pizarro: * Vasco Shot: * Catarina Devon: Sun Pirates * Fisher Tiger: * Jinbe: * Arlong: * Hatchan: Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are not part of this list. * Gol D. Roger: :* :* * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* Buggy Pirates Note Mr. 3 is not part of this list. * Buggy: * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: Red Hair Pirates * Shanks: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Marshall D. Teach is not part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atmos: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are not part of this list. * Doma: * McGuy: * Squard: * Whitey Bay: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law are not part of this list. * Capone Bege: * Jewelry Bonney: * Basil Hawkins: * Eustass Kid: * Scratchmen Apoo: * X Drake: * Killer: * Urouge: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates' and Recruits * Demalo Black: :* :* * Caribou: * Coribou: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Other Pirates * Spiel: * Kuro: :* :* * Zeff: * Don Krieg: :* :* * Pearl: * Gin: * Yorki: * Dorry: * Brogy: * Wapol: * Masira: * Shoujou: * Roshio: * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarkies: * Foxy: * Pickles: * Chesskeepa: * Absalom: *Perona: * Lola: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Charlotte Linlin: * Gyro: * Wadatsumi: * Zeo: Baroque Works Note: Nico Robin is not a part of this list. * Crocodile: :* :* * Daz Bones: :* :* * Paula: * Bentham: * Galdino: * Igaram: :* :* * Nefertari Vivi Sky Island Residents * Wiper: * Gan Fall: * Calgara: * Nola: God's Warriors * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: World Government Marines Note: X Drake is not a part of this list. * Morgan: * Fullbody: :* :* * Smoker: * Hina: * Jango: :* :* :* * Tsuru: * Sengoku: :* :* * T-Bone: * Kuzan: * Sakazuki: * Borsalino: * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Attach: * Vergo: CP9 * Kaku: * Nero: * Funkfreed: * Fukuro: Other Epithets * Kureha: :* :* * Pell: * Chaka: * Montblanc Noland: * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Baskerville: * Ryuma: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: * Duval: * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* * Shirahoshi: * Neptune: :* :* * Kinemon: * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Smoothie: * Fen Bock: * Chappe: * Run: * Monet: Filler Only * Eric Dow: * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Galley: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Z: * Lily Enstomach: Trivia * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their govenment's persecution.Pirate Nicknames * Marco and Puzzle have the same ephitet, that is "Phoenix". References External Links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation Category:Trivia Pages Category:Lists Category:Piracy